Roaming
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: Slight AU takes place after Klaus has been taken down, during which he visits Elena in her sleep.
1. Chapter 1

_**Roaming**_

**I am intending this to be a multi chaptered (my first) fanfiction , depending on the reviews I get over this snippet.**

**So review and tell if I should go on or scratch it.**

* * *

"_To a Klaus free life" they toasted._

_The nightmare was over or at least that's what they thought._

_The big bad hybrid was desiccated, the past year terroriser exists no more; soon he will be ditched of the Atlantic._

_Except that Alaric still exists._

_They will get over that._

_All the terror, mayhem and Tequila have taken its toll on Elena,_

_She is falling in a dark deep well,_

"_That's it, I am dying"_

_Voices are muffled, they fade away, and it is a quiet void now, except when the so familiar cold voice cuts through the silence._

"_Well, look here is my girl"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 2 up, review and tell me if i should go on or not.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"Well, look here is my girl"

Panic washed over Elena like you spilt a bucket of ice over her head.

"Breath, breath" it was a mantra echoing in her head

"Miss me, already" his sadistic sarcastic tone filling the void they are in.

"It is a nightmare, it is post traumatic stress, wake up, wake up, wake up" her mind kept screaming at her.

"So just to be clear, you are dead, this is hell and you are gonna spend eternity here with me" he said simply and swiftly.

"No, no it can't be true, wake up Elena, wake up" she was screaming now at the top of her lungs.

She kept screaming till she lost her voice and sank to the floor of this abyss.

"well, it isn't true, you aren't dead, but let's say that I will keep visiting you every night in your sleep till you commit suicide otherwise you will help me and de-desiccate me, so both of us can go on living"

"Go to hell"

"Been there love, anyway" he shoved her against some wall in this dark abyss "here is a proof of the sleeping hell you will go through" he bit through her neck savagely, fiercely.

As soon as his fangs tore through her neck, she felt her body catch fire.

"No, no please, just let go" she whimpered

"Elena, Elena wake up" she heard Meredith's voice against hers.

Elena sprung up, relieved to have waken up, only to find her self wired in hospital.

"There you are, you had a nightmare?"

"Where is Bonnie?"

"She isn't here"

"Can you please find any of them and tell them I need her, please?" she pleaded as her hand tentively checked her neck for any bite marks, surprisingly there weren't.

"Well, you can leave today after all and find her yourself" she bashed

"Right, then"

* * *

As soon as she reached, she called for an urgent meet up between her, Bonnie and Caroline.

Neither of them hesitated at coming, in the space of 30 minutes they were there.

"Thank god, you are ok"

"Bonnie, I don't think I am that ok"

"What do you mean?"

She recounted the events following her pass out till her awakening to them.

"Elena, are you sure it isn't a normal Nightmare?" Caroline reasoned

"Well, like anything that happens around me is actually normal?"

"Elena consider what Caroline said for a second"

"Bonnie" she cut in "I know what happened it can't just be a nightmare, trust me"

"I will see about it Elena, trust me" said Bonnie " in the meantime just tell the happy duo not to get rid of the body; we might need it to figure out if there is something"

"there is …."

"or maybe we should go through throwing him in the Atlantic" barged Damon

"told you before Bonnie, this blocking spell doesn't work" said Caroline

God, Elena hates it when Damon sneaks up on her, She needs her personal space, she would have told him any way.

"well, Damon, seems you will put your plan to a halt till we figure out what to do" Bonnie said disgustedly and haughtily.

"let's see what can I do with my revenge obsessed little bro who wants to get back even though he realised that he still harbours brotherly feelings for Klaus."

"Damon, it is important not to do anything rash"

"don't worry Barbie, I won't put Elena's safety at stake what so ever"

A week passed, No nightmares for Elena.

* * *

During which,

"no body cares about you anymore boy" his voice kept ringing through his abyss.


	3. Chapter 3

**_It would really be cool if you review, kinda feedback me about whether it is good/bad, silly/meaningful, writing style and grammer good or whatever._**

* * *

Nobody cares about you anymore,boy" his voice kept ringing through the abyss.

This time he was truly alone, no one was with him, no hybrids, no family, nobody at all, except for the original witch, who was standing afar, watching , doing nothing like she used to in the previous life, well add to that a smug, gloating look on her face.

Mikael Kept Taunting "come out and face me you little coward, pick up your sword young warrior, show me what you have got"

They kept striking at each other, Mikael doing so mechanically with strength and spite that Niklaus couldn't stand.

Niklaus' mind was torn between fighting his so called father, ignoring the heartless excuse of a mother watching and locking his tears away.

He isn't going to give in to Mikael's mind games, he isn't going to cry.

Memories of humiliation and degradation on the hands of his parents came crashing down the wall he built to keep them trapped at the back of his mind.

He wondered how many of which he was going to relive in this place and for how long.

There was no Elijah to help him, no sympathetic Bekah to ease his pain, no one at all this time.

When Mikael brought him down ready to crush his skull with the sword's hilt like he has been doing for the past day as an endless loop, someone interfered.

Someone he knew he met but vaguely remembers ,some one who apparently made Mikael and Esther so Apprehensive that they complied to his words when he said "I guess it is time to leave"

The man looked strong to begin with, moderate height, broad shoulders, broad chest, dark hair and eyes, brassy skin and well chiselled features.

Niklaus lied still, unable to move despite the instinctive feeling to run off and try to find and escape from the dreadful place. He was too tired to lift a finger.

"You wouldn't be able to escape here whatever you try, this place is beyond your rules, beyond your will, Niklaus" he said as if he was reading his mind.

He realised now that the man was speaking with the long forgotten native language.

"Who the hell are you?" replied Niklaus

"Your father" the man said simply, unfazed.

* * *

"So Elena, No more nightmares"

"Guess that you were all right, Bonnie, nothing at all for the past few days"

"So we can move on, now and focus on planning for the party of next week" blabbed Caroline

"Sure, Care" they said in unison

"So, still planning on dumping him in the Atlantic?"

"Bon, they kind of can't, if they move him, Alaric will track them down and stake him, they can't take this risk, plus, I feel Stefan is somehow off about it, you know"

"Nothing ever goes smooth involving Klaus, even when desiccated"

"Right" replied Elena

"So red or blue?"

* * *

Klaus was dumbfounded least to be told.

After a thousand years, under the most unfortunate circumstances he gets to know his …whatever ,like he really cared to know. Laugh out loud for god's sake.

"I know you never wanted to know me, sure I don't want to know you as well; you see you were kind of unwanted collateral damage, you were never meant to be born"

The stranger's words surprisingly stung hard, he didn't except the wolf man to be that straight and sharp, he didn't expect him to be all lovey dovey but not this (dare to say) cruel.

"Maybe if you could keep to yourself and not to seduce married women we wouldn't have been in the situation" he soundly and sarcastically replied this time.

"I never wanted you but I have to admit you have the wolves' guts and temper as well"

Niklaus was simply sad to hear the man, he knew the man's words were simply the truth that haunted him and will keep haunting him forever, nobody wanted him, not Mikael, not Esther and not even that flea ridden creature over there. His siblings alternate between loving him very much due to him being formerly a doted sibling, for knowing he was too messed up due to prejudice and cruelty, for knowing there is still a tiny part of him that cares (if only they knew this tiny part was his entire being) and loathing him for being the weak link, the one to blame for all the misery that jagged their lives, the one who carried them around in boxes.

The man transformed into the biggest wolf Niklaus has ever seen and before Niklaus could react, it bit through his neck whilst he was nestled on the ground, before transforming back to human form.

"Well, kind of a reminder of me dear boy, before I go, rest for the upcoming free time. You will never know what will come your way here" his mocking voice echoed above Niklaus' cries and whimpers of pain.

* * *

He passed out for God knows how long before waking up to find himself alone again.

He gathered what is left of himself, got composed before going through with the Idea he had in mind.

* * *

"Hello, Bonnie"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for the alerts and reviews, review more if you can, even if you hate it and find it boring, so I can know where do I stand.**_

* * *

"Hello, Bonnie"

Her eyes shot wide open instinctively at the sound of the husky, intimidating, and dangerously calm voice to find herself in a dark place in front of the very Klaus.

She froze on the spot, not due to fear, Bonnie was never the one to be afraid rather the surprise, the shock.

"Come on, don't overreact, I trust Elena told you of our little chat"

He looked somehow messed up was Bonnie's first observation, yet not any less smug.

She swallowed up before replying "seems she wasn't hallucinating after all, so what do you want, Klaus?"

"Always bold, confident and to the point, that is what I admire about you, anyway you see I want some help with the desiccation spell you performed earlier"

"Why, guess you aren't enjoying your stay here?"

"My stay here is none of your concern, yet I wasn't lying when I told you that I created the Salvatore's bloodline, and knowing their epic failures they won't be able to keep my body safe any longer"

"How do you know we haven't dumped you in the Atlantic already?"

"Interesting question, you see the mad teacher won't rest till he stakes me dead so probably he is keeping tabs on all of you therefore limiting your movements and halting your precious plan of dumping me and with the Salvatore's doubts about their blood line they can't allow the teacher to have me so they are probably laying low for the time being"

"And you expect me to help you?"

"For Abby's sake, I do"

"What if I refuse?"

"Look I know Abby isn't the best mother in the world, but we both know whatever she did won't make you give up on her life that easily, besides I am being a perfect gentleman, letting you see the big picture and decide for yourself what you want to do, unlike everybody who is pushing you around"

Something in her mind clicked, sure she was being pushed around by all, she was always left in the dark, last to know, taken for granted, collateral damage, she was the last on everybody's list including Abby's.

"You aren't any better"

He knew she was referring to the time he asked her to break the binding spell

"Well, I could be better, if we come to see eye to eye, you see Bonnie unlike the Salvatores I take care of all of my allies and friends plus find it in your big heart to forgive me for being a little crude; after all, we all want to preserve our lives and the lives of our loved ones" he stressed on the last word.

"Well, I am not that dumb so your little psychological game would get me to help you"

He chuckled "I know that very well Bonnie, I wasn't trying to manipulate you into helping me, I was just stating mere facts to support my cause"

He decided to get to his leave,he knew he accomplished his mission of shaking her resolution.

"Hope you consider what I said"

He said whilst pulling himself out of her subconscious.

"Damn him" she said as she woke up.

Out of the uncountable things that she hated about Klaus was that he was always right, he was so damn sightful and so damn smart that he knew how to get to people even with their knowledge of what a sly bloody bastard he is.

* * *

"Something is off about you today"

"Uh, nothing, Elena"

"Sure, Bonnie?"

"Yep"

She didn't tell them anything about the previous night, considering the fact that Elena will instantly report it to her two strayed puppies, who will eventually do something stupid.

And Caroline, she is definitely no help in these situations.

Honestly, she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Damn mystic falls and its moral greyscale.

* * *

This time he was in the middle of what seemed like a forest, he was tied with strong metal enchanted chains that could withstand his strength as a hybrid and keep him restrained, Mikael was eyeing him with Menace and disgust that could poison an ocean, his mother was standing far ahead, chanting some incantations, his mind clicked, he remembers this night as if it was yesterday, the ritual of the binding spell.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_The spell that kept his werewolf heritage dormant, the one that inflicted on him the most excruciating pain, physically and mentally._

_She approached him calmly and swiftly like she usually did, she was always a swan since the first he knew her, her face almost angelic, her wide doe like eyes shining with tears of sympathy and compassion, only he was the one who could decipher what was behind them._

"_Well, you wouldn't miss a chance to see me suffer, Tatia" he said as pain tore through his flesh._

"_Niklaus, we are doing it for your sake, for your family, for us, Nik"_

"_There is no us, Tatia, there is only you, there was only you"_

"_Nik, I loved you, I have always done, I died for you, you are..."_

_He cut in "Spare me the empty words, you loved yourself more than anyone else, you blighted your family, you stringed me and Elijah just to justify your Ego, you didn't give a damn about neither of us or our relation, then you chose Elijah cause he was the better option, the doted son, the most eligible in the village, the next to be chief and did everything to gain our parents' approval including taking part in the spell that turned us to monsters ,despite Ayanna warning you, and you took part in this too, one last to my face, one last to prove what a lovesick fool I was, how naïve I had been, how stupid and blind"_

_He resumed "you died cause you were greedy and low, you had what you deserved, karmic justice, you were never a victim, Tatia, not even collateral damage. I wonder how Elijah couldn't see your true colours; he still blames himself you know, for a worthless whore like you"_

_Her innocent face crumpled, her features shifted to a scowl, her eyes narrowed and the look of sympathy was replaced with menace and gloat. _

_She seemed to feed on his pain; it was her personal drug, every cry that escaped his mouth, every howl made her feel least to say euphoric._

_The spell was over, the ritual was done, and the flames once fierce and ablaze died with his screams, only he was left with her._

_She approached the helpless beast, who was so drained and tired to do anything_

"_Scream one last time for me" she said as she slashed his neck with a blade she was holding._

_She left him there alone, in the dark with his blood oozing around him._

_Of all the torture he had been through whether in this life or the other, her dagger was the most vicious, the most painful and agonising._

_He hated himself for loving her at that time in his life, he hated himself for believing her, for trusting her with his all battered and bruised soul; she will always be the worst betrayal that he had ever been through._

* * *

"_Elijah"_

"_Rebekah" he said as she jumped to his embrace, held him like he was her life line, the last straw she held onto before drowning, her last hope._

"_Tell me, what did I miss?"_

"_They have Niklaus" she told him everything from the witch's possession of her to the ultimate hunter she created before going to hell._

"_What do we do now, Elijah?"_

"_First, we retrieve Niklaus"_

* * *

"_Niklaus, Niklaus wake up" he heard a faint voice and felt a gentle nudge_

_He tiredly opened his eyes; he saw a blur of a man_

"_Thank God, you are alright"_

_He could make out the man's face by now, very well_

"_Finn?" he said with a mixture of apprehension, weariness, shock and happiness _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"_Finn"_

"_Hallo, Niklaus"_

_If he had an ounce of strength left, he would have run away hybrid speed from Finn who was extending his arm for him to help him stand._

_He might have run out of fear, out of shame, out of guilt, bottom line he would have just run._

_Except that he had no strength left._

"_I am going to have a spasm, Niklaus, will you use my arm or can you stand on your own?"_

_He hesitantly took his arm._

_Once on his feet, He stumbled and fell again._

"_Easy, there" he helped him into sitting position and sat beside him._

_Nik tilted himself a little and nestled his head on his brother's shoulder._

_He did the one thing he had been holding himself up not to, he cried._

_The great mighty Niklaus could no longer take it._

_He cried._

_He cried hard and fierce._

_He cried as though it would wash the pain away._

_He cried as though it was remedy._

_He cried as though it would fix everything screwed up in his entire life._

_He cried for himself, he cried for Finn, he cried for his family, he cried for the past, the present, the Future._

_He soaked his brother's shoulder, Finn didn't move, didn't say a thing._

_He was as still as a mountain, as quiet as well…the dead._

_They stayed like that till god knows what._

_Nik Sat upright. _

"_Thank you, Finn, now what kind of torture will you inflict on me?"_

"_Well, this" Finn gave him a very good punch to the jaw "only"_

_Nik eyes narrowed suspiciously "what?"_

"_For calling me a love sick fool better off in death"_

"_Aren't we all you, me, Elijah lovesick fools? Besides, I was angry that you sold us all out cheap for mo… the original witch"_

"_You kept me daggered in a box for nine centuries, I was furious as well, and none of them said anything about it"_

_Niklaus eyes diverted to the bare cold ground as though pleading that it would open up and swallow him, he could no longer face him, the guy he stole his life away, the only one he would have accepted his torture as pure justice, all he could do was to give him his lame but honest excuse, he deserved that at least_

"_I was so afraid of losing you all, so afraid of being alone"_

"_you could have told me, you could have told all of us, Nik; we would have forgiven you, we knew the state of mind you were in, we knew everything you had been through , It would have been much easier for all of us"_

"_Mikael would have never left me alone"_

"_And you thought we would side with him?" he asked incredulously_

"_Maybe, he was your father after all or maybe you would have grown tired and left me anyway; let's face it Finn, my fears were true eventually Elijah and Kol even Rebekah did"_

"_That's because you aren't the easiest person to live with,Niklaus. Nik, you were a coward and truly screwed up in your judgement, Admit it, we would have stuck by your side, you were just a psychopath as you call it these days, plus had I knew it from you rather than Mikael, I would have handled the fact that you killed her much better, I would have felt your remorse, not that you were a deceiving monster, little brother"_

_Niklaus didn't respond, the deep silence prevailed till Finn broke it off_

"_Now, let's not dwell on the past, what brought you here?"_

"_I was desiccated by the Salvatores and a former minion of mine, and you?"_

"_I was killed by some blonde boy who…"_

"_Finn, seriously" he scouted_

_Finn laughed out loud at his impatient pissed off brother, It was then that Niklaus realised he missed his brother's laughing voice._

_During their human days, Finn was the no non sense brother; he barely smiled (except afterwards when around Sage ughhhh, he was all smiles and blushes) but when he laughed, his laughter was heartily, full._

"_I haven't realised you missed me that much, besides I didn't blush around Sage"_

"_What is it with you all reading my mind here?"_

"_A heavenly gift for the dead, as for what lead me on to you, it was your cries of agony, Niklaus"_

_A little while after,_

"_Ready, Niklaus?"_

"_For what?" he said defensively _

"_Getting up and trying to get you out of here"_

"_Yes" he said as he rose to his feet._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Finn?"_

"_Niklaus, we aren't there yet, mercy on my head, you have been bothering me since forever"_

"_Well, I can always bother my big brother"_

_He stared daggers at him_

"_Fine, seriously, when you were daggered, did any of this occur to you?"_

"_No, it was sort of a dreamless sleep, no perception of time, people or anything?"_

"_Did anything like this occur to Kol, Bekah or Elijah?"_

"_You should ask them about that not me" he said impatiently_

"_Finn"_

_Finn didn't reply, he has signed on the silent treatment from the moment forward._

"_One last question"_

_Finn glanced at him, his resolution crumpling, he nodded his head at him, permitting him to speak._

"_Did you ever blame me for being turned to vampires?"_

"_Never, not even in my subconscious, Niklaus. It was their fault, not yours, they wanted to defy nature, they wanted to become god and for your knowledge I doubt that any of our siblings do"_

"_Did you blame me for what happened to …?"_

"_Now, we are almost there" Finn abruptly cut in avoiding the reply to the question he knew was circling his mind, he didn't push him further as well._

_He led him off to some sort of a shimmering watery surface, he motioned him to follow_

_Finn crossed it over with ease._

_Niklaus couldn't._

"_Finn, I can't cross over to you"_

_Finn crossed back to him._

"_Try again,Niklaus"_

_After Numerous trials, still he wouldn't._

"_OK, Look I will cross over and bring someone to help, just wait for me here"_

* * *

"_Well, he is my brother" Elijah told Elena as he tried to sway her to his side whilst negotiating retrieving Niklaus._

* * *

"_Damon, I need to see him"_

"_Well, what Bonnie, your persistence is really creepy, are they your spirits? Cause if they are then tell them to go straight to…."_

"_No, Damon, It is just me, I was the one to desiccate him, and at least I could take a look at the one who caused chaos and mayhem for the past year and feel some pride I took him down"_

"_We took him down"_

"_What ever"_

"_Fine, Bonnie" he rolled his eyes not convinced for a second by her reasoning._

* * *

_He sat with his head in his hands._

_Finn's been out there for long, too long._

_Maybe he couldn't cross back to him, he contemplated._

_Or maybe he was just late or worse maybe that was his method of torture to get his hopes high then crush them to the ground, leaving him more despondent and broken than ever._

"_I told you I would never do that to you" Finn's voice cut over his train of thoughts._

"_Finn?" he checked whilst raising his head, he was afraid him mind was playing tricks on him._

"_Sorry, I was late, Heavens is wide and….."_

"_You found a way?"_

"_Patience, Niklaus"_

"_Did you bring somebody to help?"_

"_You wanted to ask me previously about if I blame you for Henrik, well, I suggest you ask him yourself"_

_Once he laid his eyes on the smiling boy, he no longer cared if he would get out or not, he froze. The one thing he could do was to whisper his name over and over like a mantra whilst fixing his gaze on him as though if he blinked, the boy would dissipate._

_The boy rushed over to his big brother, crushing him into an embrace._

"_I missed so much, Nik"_

"_You know, he is such a wanderer, I couldn't find him easily, that is what took me so long" said Finn_

"_Henrik"_

"_What Nik? You will keep saying Henrik till the end of time, yes, Henrik"_

* * *

_The shock was starting to wear away from him_

"_So what happened to you, Rik?" Nik asked_

"_Nothing, I just woke up after the wolf mauled me, to find myself here, no pain, no wounds, no blood. At first I was afraid and confused, then the people over here were nice and they helped me, afterwards I was joined by Finn and his lady friend Sage who took care of me and we have been waiting for the rest of you to join us ever since"_

"_They will" replied Finn "when the time comes, now Henrik, since you have been here before me, Do you know any way so Niklaus can get out of here?"_

"_Well, I don't, I haven't heard of anyone who could get out in the first place, besides,I want him to stay; you are boring"_

_Nik couldn't help but chuckle " I want him to stay with me, we could do a lot of stuff together, hunt, race but never sneak to see the wolves again" Niklaus eyes watered at the memory._

"_He can't Henrik, unless he finds a way, he will be stuck here in the dark abyss forever and father will keep hunting him down"_

"_What for?"_

"_Stuff you don't know about" resumed Finn, Henrik didn't argue much to know._

"_Look, I know a place where you can hear the witches chant; I will lead you there, but promise me Finn, you teach me how to wield a blade"_

"_That's all, Henrik"_

"_I have everything; I don't need to bargain except that"_

* * *

_They trod to the place that Henrik guided them to whilst doing a bit of catching up_

"_So Nik, What happened to you after I was gone?"_

_Should he tell him the truth about what happened? Should he leave him in the dark? He didn't know what to tell him._

_Finn saved him from the dilemma_

"_Well, mother mourned you a lot, so did all of Dad has gone a little insane. Niklaus was the one who was most affected though Rik, he still thinks it is his entire fault"_

"_Well, death is bound to happen, whether we like it or not, right, Nik?"_

"_I shouldn't have taken you there, I should have been more responsible, and I should have prot…"_

"_You were the medium for this to happen, yes we were both mistaken to have snuck out, but you could have been mauled as well, right? You could have snuck with away with Kol or Rebekah, why me? Nik you did the wrong choice because it was bound to be made that way, it had to be the wrong choice, you couldn't have simply prevented it, I was simply meant to die"_

"_Everyone has a choi…"_

"_In everything, Niklaus, except Feelings, birth and Death" resumed Finn._

"_Over there" pointed Henrik._

_He could hear Bonnie's voice chanting incantations, he knew they were close._

"_This is as far as I could get, there is sort of a barrier that keeps me from going" Henrik and Finn stood away from the direction of the voice._

_Niklaus however took a couple of steps ahead; he could walk towards the voice freely. _

_Midway, he was no longer walking; he was rather being sucked into a void._

"_Bye, Rik, Thanks both. Take care of him Finn and say hi to S…., whatever" he managed to choke before getting further sucked._

* * *

_He felt himself suffocate for a second before his lids fluttered open._

_He could feel he has physical existence somehow, he checked for some one; he was alone in this dim lit place. His sight roamed over his body to find that… it wasn't his body, it was Tyler's._

"_Bloody, witch" he smirked._

_He was rather impressed by how she managed the situation. _

"_Mental note: an ally you should gain"_

* * *

"_I know you are here" she said_

"_I must say you really did that spell brilliantly, I didn't think you had it in you"_

"_I did it to save my friends and my mother, Klaus not you"_

"_The spirits won't be happy with you"_

"_Spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore, I am done getting pushed around by all of you, I did it because I wanted to"_

* * *

_Time for a little plotting, he thought_

"_Game on mystic falls"_


End file.
